The adventures of Hato
by Saryana
Summary: This is the story of someone who keeps meeting up with Inuyasha and the gang. It follows her and Shippo, as they become better friends. I will introduce my own characters, as well as all the original favorites. Its actually good. and please review
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Hato

An Inuyasha fan fiction

Note: these stories take place a few years after the series, so the characters may be a little different. Please read the whole story before you make judgments. There are a few surprises. This is also my own little series (if anyone knows what Sango's boomerang is called, please, please, please tell me)

Shippo woke up and fell out of the tree he was sleeping in. He got up and looked around. He saw someone skulking around the campsite. He crept up behind her and used foxfire. It hit her on the back, and she cried out in surprise, waking everyone up. In a split second, there was an arrow pointed at her head, Tetsiaga was at her neck, and Sango was ready to throw her boomerang.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"It's none of your business. Don't try to threaten me, or I will fight you." she moved to the middle of the camp. "This one may die one day." she added, pointing to Miroku.

"What do you mean he may die?" Sango asked, still ready to throw the boomerang. "Are you going to try to kill him?"

"No, he just sleeps through a lot, that's all. You're not the people I'm looking for so I will take my leave."

"Hey! You can't just wake us up and walk away like that. I want to know who you are, and who you are looking for." Inuyasha said, getting angry.

"That is for me to know. It doesn't affect any of you though, so I wouldn't worry." She turned to walk away when Kagome put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please tell us your name. Maybe we can help you find what you are looking for." Kagome said. "We are looking for Naraku, so maybe we can help each other out. You can leave if you don't like us."

"Fine, I'll tell you my name. My name is Hato. I am looking for my brother. I heard that he was alive, so I thought he might have been with you. He was never the best fighter. If you meet him, please tell him to go home." Hato turned quickly, and stared into the trees.

"Is anything wrong?" Shippo asked, from behind Sango.

"Quiet!" Hato hissed. She kicked Miroku in the side. "Get up, quickly. I want you to run. All of you." She plunged headlong into the trees. They stood there for a few minutes, until she came back. She was really upset.

"What were you looking for?" Inuyasha asked.

"And why did you kick me?" Miroku added, rubbing his side.

"There is someone watching me. Every so often I feel them watching me, but whenever I look for them, they disappear. Until I know who it is, I will keep asking people to leave." she looked at Miroku, "I kicked you in the side because you slept through all the excitement. It was that, or possible death." She looked at Shippo. "You are the one who attacked me, right?"

Shippo nodded his head. Sango stepped in front. "Don't think of hurting Shippo."

"I would never harm a child. What kind of person do you take me for? I just thought he was very brave." Hato said, as she squatted down.

Kagome came up from behind. "I was wandering if you would stay with us? We could use the company."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha yelled. "We don't even know anything about her. She may be working for Naraku."

"Go to sleep." Hato said, moving swiftly to stop right in front of Inuyasha. He stumbled back in surprise, and tripped on a root.

"Why did you do that? He wasn't doing anything." Kagome said, walking to Inuyasha. She helped him up.

"If he knows a bit of what I am capable of, maybe he will trust me, right?" She walked up behind him. "He has no reason to fear me. You invited me to stay with you, did you not?"

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I was thinking of taking your offer. If you still like me, that is." She looked at Kagome, waiting for the answer.

"Sure, just don't wake us up." Kagome yawned and curled up to go to sleep. Hato jumped into a tree and watched everyone fall asleep. For the first time in the past year she never felt accepted, until now.

Shippo woke up in the middle of the night. He saw Hato on the ground, curled up into a ball. He watched her as she looked up at the night sky. He could see from there that she was crying. He jumped down, and walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Hato looked up, and saw him standing a few feet away.

"I'm fine. And what about you?" she responded, wiping away some tears.

"I'm a little tired," he said. He gave a big yawn.

"Where are your parents?" She whispered gently. She scooped up Shippo, and held him like a baby.

"My parents died a few of years ago. Ever since then, I've been traveling with Inuyasha and Kagome. They have become as close to a family as I will ever have." Shippo looked up at her. "You said you were looking for your brother. Why are you looking for him?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?" When Shippo nodded, she continued. "My family was attacked by something, about a year ago. It killed almost everyone. I survived, because I was with my brother and sister. We went to spend some time alone, like we always used to do. Recently, I heard that my brother might still be alive. That is the reason I am looking for him." She looked at Shippo. "He was never the best fighter, so if he died, then my sister would be dead. That's my story." She looked up at the stars, "You should get some sleep though. In the morning, I'll talk to you some more." Shippo started to walk away, when a dagger flew out from the trees. It hit the tree where Hato was just a moment before. Hato charged headlong into the trees. There was a scuffle, and then Hato emerged. She was dragging someone behind her.

"Kounda!" Shippo whispered excitedly.

Hato looked at Shippo, "You know her?"

"Yes. Her name is Kounda. She's a friend." Shippo ran up to her. "Why did you attack Hato?"

"I don't trust her. I'm not going to let her go after any of you." Kounda picked herself up off of the ground. "I don't appreciate being dragged."

"Well, maybe you won't attack me then." Hato glared at her.

"You look like some other demons I fought. They were cat demons, just like you." Kounda stood there. She looked hard at Hato.

"They might have been my family." Hato grabbed Kounda, "Where did you fight them?"

"Oh, I don't know. Somewhere over there, I think. It doesn't really matter if you find them. They may already be dead. I don't think they made it to nightfall." Kounda looked at Hato. "If they are your family, then tell them to stay out of my way next time."

Hato glared at Kounda. "You had better hope they lived." Hato disappeared into the trees. Kounda followed.

"Where's Shippo?" Sango shouted.

"I told you not to trust her." Inuysha mumbled to himself. "I'll go search the surrounding area." As soon as he said that, Kounda walked into view.

"You guys don't have to search anymore. I followed that demon, and saw her attack Shippo. I rescued him, but he was already out cold." Kounda was holding Shippo.

"Thank you so much, Kounda! You saved him." Kagome went and took him from Kounda. "We won't trust her again."

When Shippo came to, he looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're safe. We won't let Hato come near us again." Sango held her boomerang, "I'll make sure of it."

"Don't hurt her. She didn't do anything. I talked to her, and she wouldn't have done this." Shippo stood up. "I'm going after her. No one follow me." He turned, and walked to the trees.

Shippo was running through the trees, when a demon stepped out of the trees.

"Well, well, well. This would be my lucky day. I've come across a tiny, little snack." He advanced on Shippo. Just as the demon reached Shippo, Shippo launched his yo-yo. It hit the demon square in the head. Shippo started to run in the opposite direction. He ran until he ran into Hato.

"What are you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be with Kagome?"

"I came after you. They think that you hurt me, but I know that you wouldn't hurt me." Shippo lost his train of thought, when the demon walked out into the open.

"He's mine." The demon advanced on Shippo.

"Shippo do you know this demon?" Hato moved in between Shippo and the demon.

"No, I don't know him."

"Well, then, I guess he should be scooting along now. He has no business here." The demon continued his advance. Hato kicked him in the chest. He flew back until he hit a rock.

"That's all you have? Don't make me laugh," he said standing up. He moved forward, and attempted another grab at Shippo. Shippo dodged, and retaliated by using foxfire. Inuyasha came into sight and attacked the demon. The demon decided he had enough and took off.

"Come on, you little brat. Kagome's all worried about you." Inuyasha started to walk away.

"No! I'm staying with Hato, for a little while." Shippo looked at Hato. He saw a smile appear on her face.

"I'm not leaving you with her. She is dangerous."

"No, she's not. She just saved me from another demon. She won't hurt me." Shippo ran behind Hato, "And I'm going with her no matter what you say." Hato picked Shippo up.

"I'll make sure he comes back in a couple days."

"No, he's coming back."

"Tell you what, if you can catch me I will make him go with you."

"Fine!" Inuyasha started to run after Hato. Hato just laughed. She kept just ahead of Inuyasha. They kept running, until Inuyasha pulled out Tetsiaga.

"Shippo, jump now." Inuyasha yelled. Then he used Wind Scar. Hato saw it coming, and rolled with it. When the dust had settled, Hato stood in the middle. She was bleeding from cuts on her legs, and arms.

"How…how did you survive that?" Inuyasha stood with a dumb look on his face. Hato ran up to Inuyasha and barreled into him. She got up, looked at Shippo, and beckoned him. He came and jumped onto her shoulder. Hato ran west.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: By the way, I'm really sorry about not telling you guys how Hato, Shotu, and Kana look like. I will do one for each chapter. Hato stands at 5'4". She has fiery red hair and red eyes. Her face is slightly round. She has a little scar above her left eye. She has a normal build, with some muscle mass, and the legs are more muscular then the arms. She relies mainly on her agility and her intelligence. Oh, and she has reached maturity equaling 18 human years.

Chapter 2

"How did you survive that?" Shippo asked.

"I rolled with it. That means that I moved with the… uh… what was the name of the move he used?" Hato thought about it, "It doesn't matter what it's called. The point is I survived." she sat down.

"Does it hurt?" Shippo pointed at all the cuts.

"Yes it does, but I'll be fine." She pointed to the pond. "Do you think you could get me some water though, please?" As Shippo ran to get some water, Kounda walked up to Hato.

"Well isn't this funny? Planning a family reunion so soon? I thought you would live a little longer than this." Kounda looked around.

"Get lost. You have no right to desecrate my land."

"Your land? Since when has it been your land?"

"It belongs to my family. Most of my family is dead, except for the two that you fought, so this has become my land."

"Well I guess land like this could only have belonged to your family. It stinks." Hato stood up, and challenged Kounda. Kounda pulled out a kunai, and swung at Hato. Hato gracefully sidestepped, and was about to kick when Sango's boomerang came from behind Kounda and hit Hato,s left leg. She collapsed to the ground. Kounda lunged forward in an attempt to stab Hato in the neck, when she was cut short. A small demon had thrown something at Kounda. It missed the head (which was the intended target) but it hit her leg. Kounda fell just short of Hato.

"What was that?" Kounda yelled in frustration.

"That was a well aimed throw!" The one who said that, walked out from behind Hato. Hato turned to see who it was.

"Shotu! Kana! You're alive!" Kana walked up to Kounda

"Care for a rematch?" she said calmly.

"No, she is mine. As the eldest member of this family, this is my responsibility." Hato tried to stand up, but fell down.

"You don't need to take this so seriously. It's not like she did anything. At least not too you." He moved ahead of Hato. "And this fight belongs to me and Kana."

"No. I want to leave. It's no use fighting her, at least not right now.

"Fine. Kana we are taking off." He went to pick up Hato.

"Wait. Shippo, I'm leaving now. I want you to stay with Inuyasha." Shotu carried her away, with Kana trailing behind.

"Well, that was weird." Sango said, picking up Shippo. She walked up behind Kounda. Kilala transformed, and Sango jumped onto Kilala's back. "I'm going to go find them. You go back and tell Kagome what happened."

"You won't find them. Once a cat demon disappears, you will not find them."

"Well, then we should head back. Hop on."

Hato watched them, as they flew into the sky. "Glad that's over!" Shotu said as he put Hato done. "What was that all about anyway?"

"I was looking for you, when I chanced upon this group. They seem to be good people that need to know what I am like. The only problem is that person that we all fought. Her name is Kounda, and she doesn't want me near them." Hato looked at Kana. "Can you go find some long sticks, please? Shotu, I need you to go get water." As she watched them leave she felt a forbidding presence. Shrugging it off, she started thinking about Shippo.

After a little while, Kana and Shotu returned.

"You have to stop working too hard. We can protect ourselves too, you know." Kana said as she picked some berries. She crushed them into a paste and put some on Hato's leg.

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine." Hato took the water, and drank it.

"This will help with the pain. Your leg is broken, and I know how much it can hurt." Kana looked at her sister. "Besides, I want to take care of my invincible sister. It won't happen that often."

"Me? Invincible? You are joking right?" Hato laughed, then looked at Kana. "If I'm invincible, then what am I doing with this leg?"

"You have had a bad day!" Shotu walked up to her. "But I have to ask you something. Why do you spend so much time with that kid? Is it the reason I'm thinking about?"

"Yes, it is." Hato said with a great yawn. "I think it's time to go to sleep, though. Goodnight." When Hato fell asleep, Kana looked at Shotu.

"Why does she spend so much time with Shippo?"

"She has her reasons. Ask her, and if she wants to, she will tell you. Until then, I won't say a word." Shotu sat down at the base of a tree, and beckoned Kana over. She went and sat with him. He hugged her close, and whispered, "We can live as a family again." Kana had already fallen asleep. Shotu drifted off to sleep, soon after.

In the morning, Hato was up bright and early. She was walking around, testing to see if her leg was still troubling her. Kana woke up next, and jumped onto Hato. Hato pulled Kana off and started to chase her around the area. Kana tripped over Shotu's leg and fell. As Shotu was waking up, Hato whipped beside him. She was laughing at Kana, who was stunned.

"What did she do this time?" Shotu asked as he stood up.

"We were just playing, like old times. And just like then, neither of you can win against me." Hato boasted. She looked at him with a grin. "Well are you going to even things up a little more?"

"Of course! You should be ashamed. Picking on your younger sister, and without waking me up to join." Shotu stood up and stretched. "Well now, let's see if we can win this time."

"Good luck." Hato said, preparing to fight. "The same thing will happen that always happens. You will lose."

"Why is that always the case? Kana has proven that she's stronger, faster, and more agile than you, yet you always beat us." Shotu stood there with a puzzled look.

"There is a lot more to fighting then being better than your opponent. It requires skill and knowledge of the surrounding area. If you know what is around you at all times, and how to use them to your advantage, you can win whether they are stronger, or faster than you. It goes for your opponent's surroundings too. If you know your opponent's options, you can limit them." Hato looked at them, "Well, now that I've taught you my secret, let's see you master it."

Hato dashed forward, and watched them break off to each side of her. She turned to face Kana. Kana ran at Hato, jumped to the right side, and rolled behind Hato. Shotu ran forward and jumped straight at Hato. Hato turned and saw him coming, and with all the speed that she possessed, she sidestepped his lunge. Hato noticed a small stone just slightly behind Kana. She moved forward and pushed Kana backwards. Kana tripped over the stone and landed flat on her back. She whipped around in time to see Shotu run forward. She was preparing to tackle him, when he dodged to her right and ran beside Kana. Hato stopped and looked at them in wonder, while Shotu helped Kana up.

"What's wrong?" Hato asked, walking over to them.

"I think we have lost this one, like usual." Shotu sighed, and sat down.

"Well why do you say that? It's not over, until u think it's over." Hato looked at Shotu,

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

"Why is it that we are all alone now? Our family shouldn't have died, not like that at least, and definitely not then." Shotu looked into the sky as Kana started to cry.

"Well we are never going to be alone, not while we have each other. We are still alive, breathing, and that means that our family is still alive. While on that note, think about the people we meet. They are our friends, right?" Hato stood up. She went and picked up Kana, "We are not alone, because we have friends and each other. And that's all I need."

Hato laughed. "Well we should go and find breakfast."

After they had breakfast, Shotu stood up. "I'm going to take Kana for our morning walk." He walked up to Hato and whispered to her, "You now have the time to think about how much the kid really means to you."

Hato stood up, "What do you mean about that? You have no right telling me what I should think about and what I shouldn't."

"But you will, I know that you will. And I was hoping you would think about how all of them feel about you and Shippo. You have to respect them, for they may turn out to be our foe."

"I don't think they will try to kill us, if we don't piss them off." Hato said, crushing a stone underneath her foot. "They seem to be nice enough." Kana started to walk across the open field, and then she turned and looked at Shotu.

"Come on!" Kana shouted, "Hato will be ok." Shotu looked over at Kana, "We'll be back soon." He then ran up to Kana, and they walked out of sight.

Hato sat there, looking at an old tree. She stood up, walked over to the tree, and touched it lightly. She heard something rustling the grass. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a man standing there. He was well built. His skin was tanned a golden color that matched his eyes. His short choppy hair was a nice brunette color, and his face showed no fear. Hato noticed a scar running across his face, on the right side. It stretched from his hairline all the way down to his neck. He looked directly at Hato, "I've met much more intelligent demons, though they died years ago. You might want to pay more attention to your surroundings." Hato laughed, and then turned completely around.

"Don't be worried about me. I would like to know what you were doing watching me. I have known you were there for longer than you know. My brother and sister will know that you have finally come out." Hato looked at his scar. "What happened with that scar there?"

"This? It happened while I was fighting a demon. He used a golden whip. I'm lucky I survived." He turned his back on Hato, "Well, I'll leave before they come back. I think you will survive the first... encounter. I wish you well." With that, he vanished.

Hato moved forward, then stopped. She heard someone moving behind her, and she bolted forward. She heard Shotu shout her name, but she didn't stop. She ran to the spot where her family lived just a year before. The area still carried the demonic aura from her family. She walked into the clearing and started to tear up. She slumped to the ground, looked around, and screamed.

Shotu walked up behind Hato. "I wish there was something I could do for you." He sat down, "You took off, so I knew you were going to be here, but you can't keep dwelling on the past. You have to move on."

"Why did this have to happen though? Why was it when we were gone?" Hato stood up and walked across to the only building left. "This was our house, remember? We built it with our own hands, just you and me."

"I remember. You used to always hide from everybody in there. They could never get you out." Shotu smiled at the thought. "I could never fit in there though, so they always caught me." Hato smiled. "It was never that bad anyway." Shotu laughed, as he looked around.

"Well you never really did anything, it was always me. But… oh Shotu…" Hato started to cry again. Hato stopped crying abruptly, looked at the rocks just a few feet away, and then sniffed the air. "Face me!"

"Are you okay?" Shotu looked at Hato, then followed her gaze to the rocks. Hato moved forward, cautiously, until she was right in front of the rocks. She jumped over the rocks, and landed right behind a man. He turned to look at her, and took a swing. It hit her right cheek, and sent her flying into a tree. The tree shattered from the impact. Hato stood up, while Shotu moved around the rocks to see what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" The man growled.

"It's none of your business." Hato glared at him, "This is our home, not yours! So, before you go claiming land, make sure no one else owns it."

"Hato, let's just leave it. There is no need for a fight right now." Shotu sized the man up,

"And besides, if he wants it so bad, just let him have it."

"Yes, listen to your friend. He has a wise head on his shoulders." The man laughed with glee. "Or you might just become my next target."

"Enough, demon!" said a young monk, stepping out from the trees. He looked to be about 17 years old. He had short hazelnut hair, strong face, and brown eyes. He stood about 5 feet tall, and had a strong build. "You will terrorize us no more." He ran forward, but then stopped when he saw Hato and Shotu. "What are cat demons doing helping him?" He looked puzzled, "Sis, I think I'm going to need a bit of help here!"

"Wait, we are not helping him." Hato said with disgust. As she said, that a demon slayer walked out of the trees. The man took one look at the slayer, and took off with haste.

"I thought cat demons were extinct." the slayer said, looking at Hato. "You get one chance to explain what you are doing here, before I kill you."

"This land belonged to our family." Shotu started, "One day, while my sisters and I were gone, someone came and killed our family. Ever since then my sister here has been attached to this land." Shotu explained.

"And what about Bonsetsu?" You mean to tell me you don't even know him?" the slayer asked.

"That was his name?" Hato laughed. "I shall remember this."

"Do you believe them, sis?" the young monk asked, looking at his sister.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for thinking that you would do such a thing as help him." Hato looked at the slayer. She wasn't wearing the normal slayer clothing. She wore more of a dress style. The dress from about the hips down had a slit on each side. It was a blood red color, with blue and purple flowers here and there. On her upper body, she wore a Skin tight shirt. This was of a light red color, with a cat demon in the center.

"What is your name?" the monk asked. Hato snapped out of her concentration.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Hato, and my younger sister is Kana. My older brother is Shotu." Hato looked around, "Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He went back to get your sister." the slayer said, "I should tell you my name though. It's Kagari, and this is my brother Hiro. I'm 20 and he's 16."

"I have a question. Why are you two after that demon?"

"He destroyed our village, and only me and my sis remain." Hiro said. "So we are trying to prevent him from killing anyone else."

"Well, then would you want to come with us then?" Hato asked, looking at Kagari.

"Sure, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. What do you think, Hiro?"

"I'd like that. It's been too long since we've talked to friendly faces." Shotu came back with Kana. Hato walked up to Kana, and hugged her. Kana pushed Hato back, and then jumped on her. They lay there for a few minutes, then Kana looked up.

"Who are they?"

"Friends, I'll tell you in the morning. But it's time to get some sleep." Hato said, yawning. She jumped into a tree, curled up, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Kana has reached maturity of a twelve-year-old child. She may act differently then most other children due to the fact that she has lost almost her whole family. She is 4'7" with long fire orange hair. Her face is slightly chubby, and her eyes are a dull red color. She has a slim build, but has learned techniques to make her blows far more powerful. Kana relies on her speed and strength to fight. Chapter 3 

Hato woke up bright and early the next morning. She jumped out of the tree, walked up to Shotu, and woke him. "I'm going to get Shippo. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, we will wait for you. But hurry back." Shotu stood up. Hato gave him a nod then took off into the trees. Shotu's eyes followed her, and then after she disappeared, he started to look for food.

Hato found Inuyasha and Kagome with ease. She watched them talk for a little bit, and then left. She saw Kirara flying high up in the air, with Sango on her back. Hato moved in the direction she saw Sango come from. She sniffed the air, and she new she was close. She jumped over a large rock, and landed right in front of Miroku. He jumped back and tripped, landing on his ass.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"I'm here to pick up Shippo." Hato said, "Where is he?"

"Not here."

Hato laughed, "I know he's around here somewhere." as she finished saying that, Shippo came out from behind one of the boulders littering the area. Kounda was behind him.

"It's so nice to see you, Hato." Kounda taunted, "I've been wanting a rematch ever since you disappeared on me."

"I'd rather not. I came to pick up Shippo, not fight anyone." Hato looked at Kounda. "Besides, I have bigger things to worry about."

Miroku looked at Hato, "Like what?" he looked at Hato, puzzled.

"There was someone who destroyed a village, and I'm hunting them down." Hato laughed, "I know you guys might not believe me, but I really am a nice person."

"I believe you, it's just that no one else does." Miroku said.

"Miroku, you can't tell me you actually believe her. She tried to kill Shippo." Kounda yelled.

"I do. She wouldn't have come back to get him if she did try to kill him." Miroku smiled, "It's also because I remember something about cat demons. They are very good-natured, and have often times co-existed with human villages. And very cute." He added with a smile. Shippo ran up to Hato.

"Well, thanks for the confidence Miroku. I won't let you down." Hato smiled, "I'll bring Shippo back in 2 days." Then Hato disappeared before he could answer.

"What are you doing? She just took off with Shippo." Kounda yelled, "Because of you, we may never see that kid again."

"Give her a chance." Miroku mused, "Friends can come from anywhere, but you have to let them come."

Hato had Shippo in her arms. She found Shotu and Kana, and quickly realized that Hiro and Kagari were gone.

"Where did they go?" Hato asked, "They were here when I left, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were here, but they went to go get their possessions. They will be back soon." Shotu smiled, "So you got him I see." He smiled. "How are is Shippo doing?"

"Ask him yourself…" Hato looked down to find Shippo asleep in her arms.

"Isn't that cute? He fell asleep in your arms." Shotu walked up to Hato. "Kana is still sleeping, she had a very restless night."

"The poor girl, she seems to have a lot of nightmares. Ever since our family died, we have all had a hard time, but she's taking it the hardest." Hato looked at Kana's sleeping form. Shotu took Shippo from Hato very gently. Hato then walked up to Kana, and sat beside her. She put her arm around Kana and held her close. Shotu came and sat beside Hato, with Shippo in his arms.

Kagari and Hiro returned a little while later, and found all four of them still asleep.

"Let's let them sleep." Kagari said, setting her small bag down. Hiro nodded. He pointed to Shippo.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"I don't know, but as long as he doesn't wake, we will let him live." Kagari nodded to her dagger, "But if he does wake, we will have to kill him quickly."

"Why? He's such a little guy."

"Fox demons rely on illusionist magic. They will get you to believe things that are not real, and then when you can't tell what reality is, they may kill you." Kagari whispered, "Your right, he looks like a little guy, but he might be tricking us." Kagari gaze shifted to Shippo, when she saw him move. Before he could do anything, Kagari was in front of him. Shippo yelled out in surprise, waking up Hato. Hato looked at Kagari.

"Don't hurt Shippo!"

Kagari looked at Hato, "You know who this is? Ok, good." Kagari dropped her hand. "I thought he might try to hurt you guys, so I had to take action."

"It's ok. This is Shippo." Hato said, as she picked up Shippo. "It's ok," she whispered to Shippo, "These are friends of ours, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She looked at Kagari, "This is Shippo. Shippo, I want you to meet Kagari, and Hiro." She looked at Hiro and Kagari.

Kagari walked up to Shippo, "I'm really sorry about attacking you, Shippo." She smiled, and then took something out of her pocket, "I want you to have this." Shippo looked at it. It was a red shuriken. Hato grabbed it out of Kagari's hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's a symbol of our town." Hiro answered, "You know as well as we do that very few people have one. Not even powerful demons have one." Hiro looked at Hato. He moved closer, "The man who you saw yesterday, has killed many people, and demons. We think that he may have attacked a family of cat demons near here. That was why we attacked him."

"He may have killed our family then." Hato yelled, waking up Kana and Shotu, "What was his name?"

"We don't know, but we will find him, I promise." Hiro looked at Hato, compassion in his eyes. "We promise, that for all of you, we will find him."

Hato slumped to the ground and started to cry. Hiro moved beside her, and put his arm around her. "It's all right, we are all together now." He held her close, and Kagari looked at Kana and Shippo.

"Are you two all right?" Kagari asked Kana.

"Yea, we're fine." Kana muttered.

"Well, we should get moving then." Shotu said out loud.

"How can you say that?" Hiro burst out, "She's not doing so well. We should wait till she calms down."

"No, it's all right, Hiro. Shotu is right." Hato said getting up, "Being here is what's upsetting me." She went to little hut, and stood by it. "Well, I guess this is the last time I'll get to see this." She walked back a foot or so, turned around, and kicked the little building down. "Let's go." She walked past everyone, reached the edge of the clearing, and turned around, "You guys coming?"

The group continued to walk, until they stumbled across a body of a wolf. It lay there, dead, with flies buzzing around. Hato shooed the flies away, and then looked at the wolf. It suddenly lifted it's head, and looked at her with empty eye sockets. The wolf stood up, and started to growl.

"What is that?" Kagari choked out, trying hard not too scream.

"It's a dead wolf, and it won't last long." Shotu said moving forward. As he did that, the wolf let out a long howl. Shippo jumped up into Hato's arms, and Kana ran to the closest person, Kagari. Kagari picked Kana up, and started to run. Everyone started to run, except Hato.

"Come on, you won't stand a chance." Shotu yelled. Hiro stopped and looked back.

"No, you guys go on. Something isn't right here, and I want to know what it is." Hato looked at them, "I can meet you guys somewhere, but get out of here now!"

"I'll stay with her, you guys go on." Hiro shouted, "You need to protect the kids." He ran up to Hato.

"No, go with them." Hato yelled.

"Too late!" He said with a smile. Kagari and Shotu carried Shippo and Kana into the forest.

"We have to keep any of them from getting past us." Hato yelled, watching as about 10 wolves appeared from the trees, along with three wolf demons. Hiro put his back to Hato's. He also pulled out some salt. The first wolf lunged at Hato. She leapfrogged over the wolf, pushing down hard on the animal's back. It slammed into the ground, and the leg bones were crushed. The other wolves stayed where they were. Hato looked at the wolf, and felt pity for the creature. She walked over to it and crushed its head. The rest of the wolves looked down at the crushed wolf, and they all started growling. They all lunged forward at once.

Hiro threw the salt he had in his hand, and hit three of the wolves. They dropped to the ground, and started rubbing their paws over their faces. One reached Hiro, and it bit him in the leg. He used his staff to hit the wolf on the neck, and the head dropped off. Hato took the first wolf by the front legs, and turned around, using the wolf like a weapon. She hit one wolf, and both the wolves died. She kicked another one, caving in its skull. She grabbed a low hanging branch, tore it off, and hit the last wolf just before it bit her. She killed that one, and then finished off the other three.

"Well done, my friends. Not many people live past the wolves." A woman walked out from behind the wolf demons. "I'm impressed, so I'll let you both live. But remember my name, considering I am letting you live. It's Soulena, and if you ever walk my lands again, you won't be leaving alive." With that she disappeared into the forest again. The demons left the same way they came.

Hato rushed to Hiro's side. "Why did you stay? I could have done it myself."

"I did it because I love you," he said, laughing at the expression Hato had.

"You hardly even know me. How can you say you love me?"

"I know more about you than you think. My village was going to arrange a marriage between me and one of the women from your village." He smiled, "I came to your village to decide who I would like to be with." He looked at Hato, "I'm sorry if you didn't know, but I was told to do that, so I did. They told me a lot about you. I know that your brother and sister spend a lot of time with you, and that your family has lived on that land for generations."

Hato stood up and just looked at him. "How much do you know about me?"

"A lot! But I thought that you knew." Hiro whispered, "If I had known, I wouldn't have done anything."

"Well, what gave you the right to do that?" Hato glared at him, "You could've taken my sister away, against her own free will. How could you have done that?"

"I would have checked if they were ok with it first, and then tried to make adaptations to stay with them. I would have even lived where they did, with their family or anything." Hiro looked Hato in the eye, "I fell in love with you, because you're always so full of energy. And then when I learned more about you, I loved you even more."

"Well, I don't know what to say. I… I think we should go and find the rest of them." Hato rushed into the trees, then stopped, and returned to where Hiro was. "I'll carry you back." She picked him up.

"I need to know, do you love me?"

"I…. I don't know." Hato looked away. "You can't expect me to love you, when I don't know much about you. Or do you?"

"I'm sorry. Should never have asked that." Hiro whispered, "Let's go when you're ready." Hato stood there for a moment, then picked Hiro up, and started back to his village (what was left of it).

They reached the main gate just a little after sundown. "Well, this is it," he sighed, "Home, sweet home." Hato looked around the little place. It was smaller than a normal village, only about 100 feet in diameter. The buildings that were still standing had holes in them. Rubble was everywhere, and Hato could still smell human blood. The scent was everywhere, and Hato tried to find a place where she couldn't smell it, but to no avail. She finally settled for a small little house to hide in.

"This used to be my house."

Hato jumped, and then looked behind her. Hiro was in the doorway, smiling, and looking at her. "Could you pass me the cloth you're sitting on?" Hato picked it up, and handed it to him. She sat down again, her back to him. "I'll leave you to your thoughts," Hiro said quietly. He then limped out of the house.

Hato looked up at the roof, saw the stars through the holes in the roof, and crushed a stone she was holding.


End file.
